


Should I smile because you're my friend, or cry because that's all you'll ever be?

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, Sad Josh Dun, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: Tyler's happiness was more important than Josh's. Josh made sure Tyler was happy, even if his happiness wasn't with him.





	Should I smile because you're my friend, or cry because that's all you'll ever be?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for months, and I guess I never published it. I hope you like it.

"I love her." tyler whispered one night to josh after a show, just getting back into their hotel room and into the temporary beds. "I'm in love with her." he cried, and josh held him because tyler was hurt and didn't know how to handle these feelings. he comforted him that night until tyler eventually fell asleep, and josh went back to his own bed.

"she loves me." tyler told josh once he answered the phone. "she really does, j, i can't believe it." and he heard the tears that were threatening to fall from joy, and josh smiled because he supported him. "but she loves him too." at this point, he was bawling and josh was at his apartment in 10 minutes, holding him again like he did in the hotel room. they fell asleep on the couch half an hour later.

 "she hates him and she loves me." tyler looked up from his phone to look at a half asleep josh. josh gave him a tired smile, and his eyes hurt. "ask her out, man." josh said softly, the smile not leaving his face. and so tyler did.

 "is this bad? do I look bad?" tyler questioned, fidgeting with his tie while staring at josh through the mirror. "no, no, she'll love it. you look great." josh smiled, "I'm proud." and he was. tyler was going on a date with his girlfriend tonight.

  "do you think she'll like this ring, jish?" tyler questioned a year later, pulling josh to look at the engagement ring he liked. "yeah, she definitely will. it's beautiful." tyler got the ring and she said yes.  
  
"I'm getting married." tyler smiled at josh, it was a genuine and beautiful smile. it looked good on tyler. josh nodded, "yeah, you are." and by the time tyler and jenna said I do the three of them were crying. tyler loved jenna. jenna loved tyler. josh loved tyler. tyler didn't love josh.

"she's beautiful." tyler told him one day, and josh could hear the smile on his face through the phone. "yeah, she is." josh whispered. they hung up and josh cried that night.


End file.
